


Birthday Blues

by ScarletAffection



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAffection/pseuds/ScarletAffection
Summary: Levi seemed to have forgotten Eren's birthday and the significant event that goes with it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to mind while I was listening to old songs. I am a real sucker for theme songs so I decided to incorporate the song into this fanfic.  
> You can listen to the song here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Pr1_v7hsw  
> English is not my first language so there might be some awkward sentences. Also, I do not have a beta so there might be some mistakes. Constructive criticism and comments are most welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any character. The song was from a group called Foreigners.

“No!” Eren refused to look up at Levi towering over him as he sat sulking on the couch.

“Why the hell not? You have always been excited to watch our group perform. We don’t get to do that a lot nowadays what with all the deadlines in the damn university.” Levi ran a terse hand in his shiny black hair. Eren is being extremely difficult right now, he is going to be late for their gig later in the Scout’s Tavern.

“So this is really about getting together with your old bandmates, huh? Why should I even be there?” Eren continued to sulk as he pulled his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin.

“Because they love you and they would want to see you too.” 

Eren was not convinced. How dare Levi forget the very special occasion today. All because of that dumb gig that he did not tell Eren about. Eren has been looking forward to this day for weeks, thinking of the best ways to spend the whole evening with his boyfriend for three years only to have him schedule a gig right at the night when they first met almost four years ago. It took almost a year of dating before they officially became a couple so this date isn’t actually their anniversary date. But for Eren, tonight is as important as their anniversary because it is the night when they first met. It is also his birthday, Eren can’t comprehend how Levi could have forgotten how important that day was to both of them.  
Levi threw his hands in exasperation. “Fine. I would just have to go without you.”

Eren looked up, hurt clearly showing in his dazzling green eyes. Levi fought the urge to give in to his sulking boyfriend but he stood his ground. “Is it really that important to you, Levi?”

“Yes, I thought you would understand that. Guess, I thought wrong, huh?” Levi turned on his heels to stride to their bedroom with quick, easy steps. He came out moments later wearing a black suit jacket over a v-necked grey t-shirt. His black skinny jeans hugged his lean frame so well that it further highlighted his nice, round ass. Levi leaned down to kiss Eren who was still curled up in the couch but Eren moved his head away from Levi’s lips. Sighing, Levi ran his hand through Eren’s messy brown locks.

“I’m sorry but you just have to trust me on this, Eren. I still hope that you will change your mind later.” Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head before grabbing the keys to his car as he strode out of the door. 

Eren’s chest tightened when he heard the sound of their car driving away, leaving him miserable and alone on the night of his 28th birthday. 

“How dare you, Levi! How could you have forgotten?” Eren shouted to no one in particular. Standing up, he decided to fix himself something to eat. Although he does not care for food right now, he did not want to drown his misery by starving himself. Eren figured that after eating, he would just watch anything interesting in Netflix. He will not change his mind and go to that stupid gig of his boyfriend just to please him. 

Eren decided to make himself a quick meal of scrambled eggs and some toast even if breakfast is still more than 12 hours away. He wouldn’t be bothered to fix a decent dish right now. He was sure that Levi would be dining out with his bandmates anyway so there is no need to work himself up preparing something special for a birthday that he would be spending alone. Eren felt self-pity clenching his gut and willed himself not to give in to the suffocating sadness engulfing his entire being. Sometimes, he really can’t understand Levi. But he wanted to try and he wanted Levi to understand him, too.

Levi is the lead singer of the band Kyojin along with his friends from the university Hanji and Mike. It was just a hobby for the three of them since they all have decent full-time jobs to pay their bills. Levi currently works as a Literature professor at the Stohess University, the country’s premier university. Hanji is currently working as a Senior Researcher at the Stohess Research and Development Institute while Mike is the owner of Scout’s Tavern; the quaint bar that would be the venue of their band’s reunion gig tonight. It has been a while since Levi got together with his bandmates on a gig but they have kept in constant communication with one another through the years.  
Eren met Levi in the University’s annual graduation ball almost four years ago. Since Mikasa, Armin, and Eren all graduated from Stohess University, they are free to attend any of the state-sponsored events. Since it was also Eren’s birthday that night, the three of them decided to check out all the University-based bands performing at the event. 

Eren was practically smitten when he first saw Levi, wearing a simple black shirt that clung nicely to his muscled physique and black ripped jeans that clung lovingly to his hips like a jealous lover. He practically straddled the microphone stand while crooning to one of the popular songs at that time. Armin had to practically lift Eren’s chin to close his mouth which Eren did not remember opening in the first place. Blushing furiously, Eren had to endure Armin’s incessant teasing and Mikasa’s infamous eye-rolls all night.

Eren smiled to himself as he remembered how he bumped to Levi while trying to evade Armin’s teasing by saying that he needed to get a drink. He did not immediately see who he bumped into because his head was still turned, motioning Armin to stay put and not follow him. When his emerald green orbs met with silver-blue ones, Eren felt his heart leap up to his throat. The raven-haired stunner arched a perfect brow in surprise as Eren blushed all the way to the roots of his messy brown hair. 

“Going somewhere, brat?” 

Eren was stung with the unwelcome remark and furrowed his brow to glare down at the offending guy who didn’t budge an inch as he practically stood in Eren’s way. The guy was quite short, coming up just at the level of Eren’s nose but practically oozed with sex appeal. Unflinching in Eren’s glare, the guy studied the taller male openly. Eren finally found his voice and coughed awkwardly, drawing the man’s gaze upward so he can look into his eyes again.

“I am not a brat. But I’m sorry for crashing into you.”

“Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?”

“Uhm, not really. Just trying to get away from my invasive companions.” Eren tilted his head towards Armin and Mikasa seating at the table. 

“Well, I’m trying to do the same.” The guy nodded to his bandmates who were eyeing the both of them closely. “Would you like to dance?”

Eren did not see that coming. He was busy studying the man’s delicate features; the jet-black hair styled in an undercut framed an impressive jawline and delicate cheekbones. The man’s sharp eyes had that haunting and smoky air to them that they seem to suck Eren deeper into those silver blue-orbs. Eren was startled when the man coughed awkwardly to get his attention. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I asked you if you would like to dance?”

“Uhm, okay. Sure.” He let the man hold his arm and lead him to the dancefloor littered with all kinds and shapes of couples swaying to the slow beat of the music blaring overhead. It was an old song but still very relatable as Eren felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest. He gingerly put his hands into the shorter man’s shoulders as the man gently placed his hands in Eren’s waist. The lyrics of the song pounding through the awkward silence.

In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Eren was the one to speak first.

“I’m Eren. “ 

“Levi.”

“So you are from Stohess too?”

“Yeah, the three of us actually.”

“I haven’t seen you perform before.”

“We only do it for fun, just to release all the tension from mundane everyday existence. I take it you are not a fresh graduate yourself?”

“Uh, no. I graduated a couple of years ago. Just wanted to spend my birthday differently for once.”

“Happy birthday! So, are you legal now?”

Eren let out a nervous chuckle. “ Do I look that young? I’m twenty-four.”

“Glad to hear that, brat. I don’t want to have problems with the law.” Levi’s eyes were eyeing Eren intently. Gosh, he does not bother with ambiguities at all! Eren thought nervously.  
I'm gonna take a little time

Gotta take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

“Uhm, so what do you do now outside of singing?”

“Well, I’m a literature professor at Stohess U right now. Been there for the past 5 years.”

“How come you did not become my professor? My major was Comparative Literature.”

“You should be glad I did not become your professor. You would have been terrorized like everybody else.”

“Why? Are you that terrible to students?”

“Only to entitled sonofabitches and slackers. They are wasting the people’s money on irrelevant pursuits.” Eren gulped audibly. That did not escape Levi. “How about you, brat? Any irrelevant pursuits nowadays?”

“Uhm, none so far. Been busy with work. The marketing agency I’m working for handles big companies' ads and promotions. Not exactly what I had in mind but it puts food on the table and pays the rent."

“So, what did you actually have in mind?”

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

“Not much. I wanted to write and publish my own book. Sometimes I dabble on fiction but I really like writing studies and analysis on popular culture.”

“Interesting.”

There was another awkward pause as the song’s last refrain faded and it was replaced by a more upbeat tempo. Eren felt the bass throbbing in his temples and unconsciously rubbed his forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh. Maybe got too much to drink.”

“We should sit down.” Levi held Eren’s elbow and lead the younger man out of the dance floor and back to the table where Armin and Mikasa are still sitting. The two looked at us with knowing looks but said nothing. Levi turned to leave.

“I should be going back now.” 

“Guess I’ll see you around then.” There was a pregnant pause as both of us seemed unwilling to leave each other’s company. Eren was the one who broke the silence by getting his phone, unlocking it, and handing it to Levi. 

“Can I have your number? I might need a consultant for my book.” Eren beamed at Levi and was rewarded with a smirk as Levi typed his numbers in Eren's phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reminisces about when and how they became officially a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song is in this story. This time, it is a boy band song. Sorry, I can feel the story more with some background music to set the mood. 
> 
> You can listen to the song here. It's from One Direction.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1xs_xPb46M
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the song, or any of the characters.

Eren lay awake in their bed, still debating with himself if he would give in to Levi's request for him to watch his band play at the Scout's Tavern. It has been barely an hour after Levi left but the minutes seemed to stretch on endlessly. Without nothing to do, Eren’s thoughts inevitably drifted to outstanding memories tucked beneath his sulking consciousness.

Eren had to admit that Levi has been quite the loving boyfriend he wanted him to be, and more. Levi always put up with Eren’s childish tantrums while gently pushing Eren to look at things from a different perspective. Levi never forced him to do anything that he would not do willingly so Eren felt a pang of guilt for not granting Levi’s simple request to him. They could always celebrate Eren’s birthday any other way. As long as Eren and Levi are together, any kind of activity would be memorable. 

Eren sighed and slowly got up from the bed. Padding to the bathroom and running the shower, testing the water’s temperature. When the water is cool enough to his liking, Eren stripped off his casual house wear, throwing his discarded clothes in a hamper standing at the far edge of the room, just outside the bathroom door. It wouldn’t hurt to be the one acquiescing to his boyfriend’s wishes for once. 

As the lukewarm water pelted his skin, Eren was reminded of that day when Levi and he officially became a couple. They had been dating then for more than 5 months but the tight schedule in both of their workplaces hardly gave them that much time to spend together. Dates are few and far between but always impressive. Both of them put much effort preparing for every date although there would be times when they would just spend the day together in their respective houses, doing domestic and usual stuff done by couples in serious relationships. As often as their schedules permitted them to, they always spent their free time together, helping in each other's works as much as they can since their line of work is somewhat related and complementary to each other.

That particular night, Levi invited Eren to watch Kyojin play in an upscale club at Mitras. Wall Rose is known to be the watering hole of most of the professionals working at the Stohess District. Naturally, Eren saw many familiar faces there from way back their college days. It was Saturday night and a sizeable crowd was gathered in the club as Eren made his way to the table reserved by Levi for him and his friends. Armin and Mikasa took the opportunity to bond with Eren since they have also been working hard in their respective jobs and the opportunity to just relax and bond together like old times was a welcome reprieve from the daily grind. 

Kyojin’s music mainly consists of slow rock to hard rock music but they sometimes do their cover of certain popular songs as requested by some people in the audience. Eren can't picture Levi singing anything other than those rock songs that they are so used to singing. He was feeling particularly adventurous that night so Eren decided to request for something way out of Kyojin’s usual fares. He called the waitress over and asked for his message to be delivered to Levi, who was wrapping up their last song, looking dashing in ripped black jeans and a black coat over a plain white shirt. 

Levi looked at Eren after reading the message, arching a brow in a questioning manner. Eren just shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to insinuate that it was his friends who requested for that particular song. A small smile curled up Levi's thin lips as he turned to his bandmates and said something inaudible. Hanji and Mike nodded in unison before starting with the introduction of a very popular song at that time. Eren’s eyes widened as wide as saucers, not believing his eyes and ears. Levi was going to sing a boy band's song even if he hates it. But since it was Eren’s request, he would do something he loathes. He was surprised when Levi spoke in his low, smooth voice first.

"This next song is not really our kind of music but since singing this will make a special brat very happy tonight," Levi pointedly looked at Eren and winked; "please bear with us." To the sound of cheering and whistles, Levi began singing the first lines of the song in his signature velvety smooth voice.

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Eren’s heart was beating wildly it threatened to burst out of his chest. Levi sang the upbeat song in a very sensual manner. His voice sounded like he has just gotten out of bed, rich with rough undertones in it, raw yet melodious; reaching out to Eren in an erotic caress. Armin and Mikasa were enjoying the performance, oblivious to the different effects it is having on Eren.

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

Eren was surprised when Levi suddenly started to sway his hips a bit in time with the chorus. He did not look like he was singing the words to a pop boy band song but the slight spring in his movements complimented his energetic tempo. Eren thought Levi looked fucking hot while singing that song.

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Levi is looking pointedly at Eren now, his intense gaze burning a hole into Eren’s soul as he continued owning the stage with some pretty impressive movements. Levi was not an animated vocalist as far as Eren knew. He is quite stoic and reserved and just let his smooth voice do their thing whenever they are performing. Seeing Levi getting pumped up while performing is a very novel experience for Eren and he had to wonder if Levi was drunk or something. But Eren liked this side of Levi, the raven-haired vocalist suddenly looked more dashing than ever, not to mention being versatile because he injected a whole perspective to the already widely popular boy band song. The audience is getting pumped up as well, the change in atmosphere palpable as some patrons even got on their feet to jump like monkeys to the beat. 

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All-day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

Armin pulled on Eren and Mikasa’s hand, urging both of them to get up and dance like the others. Eren stood up then threw a questioning look at Levi who was still swaying his body slightly to the upbeat tempo of the song. Levi just tilted his head to the side, amusement discernible in his eyes. The trio made their way to the space at the center of the room, moving their bodies to the beat, bumping hips with one another. Eren laughed wholeheartedly, It has been a while since he let go like this and it felt so damn good. 

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

A thunderous round of applause amid some cheers greeted the ending of the song as Levi panted slightly from moving too much but acknowledging the audience's appreciation. When the noise died down, Levi looked directly at Eren and the latter was confused at the unmistakable glint in Levi's eyes. Then, Levi spoke: 

“I’m glad to see that we are enjoying ourselves tonight.” Loud cheers erupted again and he had to wait for a few seconds before everything became quiet again. “All thanks to a certain brat who always has his way."  
Armin snickered behind Eren as Eren unconsciously pouted at the term of endearment. “Folks, give it up for my special someone, Eren Jaeger!"

Eren’s jaw dropped as the crowd again erupted in cheers and applause. He blushed furiously, especially when Levi held his palm up towards him, an invitation to Eren to climb the stage and join him there. Armin giggled as he pushed Eren towards the stage while Mikasa just sat pensively, watching quietly as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Thankful that he took extra care in picking his outfit for tonight, Eren stood up, ignoring the sudden wobbling of his knees. He went towards Levi who descended from the stage to take his hand and escorted him up. 

After Levi gave Eren a chaste kiss on the lips, the crowd went wild again. Maybe this is because most of the people there have been to the Stohess University once in their lives and those who went there are familiar with band vocalist Levi and academic achiever Eren even if they were not from the same batch. Seeing these two become a couple stirred some nostalgia about their college lives. Levi's voice broke through the excited chatter.   
“So, did Eren have that one thing?" Laughter erupted from the crowd as Levi pulled Eren closer for a tight hug. And that is the night when they officially became a couple as Levi practically told everybody in the club about their relationship. Of course, it was just a formality at the time.

Eren sighed as he turned the shower off. Drying himself quickly with a towel, he proceeded to the bedroom and went straight for the dresser to get clean clothes. He is in the process of picking his outfit for the night when his phone rang. It was Armin.

“Eren, where are you?”  
"At home, why?”  
“Won’t you be coming to the Scout’s Tavern today?”  
“Armin, why do you sound distressed?”  
“Well, I just saw someone familiar here and I was wondering why you didn’t come with Levi.”  
“Long story, Armin. But I’m just getting dressed. Will catch up with you later.”  
“You better hurry. Levi does not look well.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s drunk. And dancing with Petra.”  
WHAT THE FUCK?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decided to go see what the fuss is all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was originally planned as a one-shot deal but I had a lot of ideas while writing this so it stretched into three chapters. Finally, I was able to finish a story in AO3.  
> This chapter includes a song (of course!) which was the catalyst for this fanfic to be written. This song invoked all the feelings in this particular chapter that I hope you would listen to the song so that you can see what I am talking about.  
> You can find the song by Chicago here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S80cOYR1OxY  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Eren almost dropped his phone after that outburst. Steadying himself, he instead clutched the side of the table to keep himself steady. Armin’s voice sounded apologetic from the other line.

“Yeah, I was also surprised. I thought you would be here with Levi, it’s your birthday.”

Eren cleared his throat, feeling the painful lump beginning to form there. "Well, things didn't go well earlier. I had other plans…" he began before Armin cut him off immediately.

“If it involved sulking at home, forget it. It’s your birthday, you should be out here enjoying yourself. With Levi and us.”

“Wait, are you there too?”

“Yes, with Mikasa and the rest of the gang. We actually expected you to be here considering the date today. You really like surprising us, huh?”

Eren contemplated his actions earlier. Levi DID want Eren to come to the Scout’s Tavern with him. But he did not expect his stoic boyfriend to actually get piss drunk in such a short amount of time. Maybe he was really disappointed with how Eren acted like a spoiled brat. And on the day of his 28th birthday nonetheless. So much for proving to Levi that he was not a brat anymore. Eren ran a hand against his still damp, brown locks. He set his jaw in a determined manner.

“Look after him for me, Armin. Never let them out of your sight even for a moment. We do not know what that girl is capable of.” There was a soft chuckle at the other end of the line.

“Don’t worry, Eren. Mikasa is already on the watch. Nothing escapes those hawk-eyes of her.”

“Thanks. I owe you both big time.”

“Just get your spoiled ass here ASAP.” There was another chuckle before the call was disconnected. Eren wondered for a moment what made his blonde friend sound so amused. But he did not take too long before he was pulling out clothes from the dresser. He has to make an impression with his looks alone and the casual black shirt he was planning on wearing along with his skinny jeans did not seem quite the outfit to make a statement. He decided to mirror Levi’s outfit earlier, settling for a dark blue coat jacket over a plain white button-up shirt and black slacks that clung lovingly to his hips and highlighted his firm ass. Then, he grabbed his phone and started booking a ride for the club since Levi took the car with him. His ride arrived two minutes later. Making sure that everything was unplugged and locking the door behind him, Eren strode confidently towards the waiting vehicle while clutching his phone towards his chest and patting his coat jacket to make sure that the house keys are securely settled there with his wallet.

The ride took longer than usual because of the heavy volume of vehicles on the road. Traffic has always been horrible in this part of town and today being a Saturday night did not help at all. But Eren had enough time of silence to sort out his thoughts.

Petra was Levi’s childhood friend. They grew up together and used to go out but things did not work out well for both of them. Still, Petra made it very clear on several occasions that she still wants Levi back and she is just waiting for Eren to make a huge mistake that will send Levi back into her arms. Eren couldn’t blame Petra, she had been friends with Levi for the longest time and had known that Levi’s friends will always have that special place in his heart. To be fair to Petra, she did not seek Levi out when his relationship with Eren became official. She kept her distance while making it clear that if Levi needs a friend, she would still be there for him.

Eren bit his lower lip grudgingly. He has always been jealous of Levi’s closest friends but Levi never had any issues with Eren’s bond with Armin and Mikasa. Maybe it stems from the fact that Eren has always been questioning why Levi stuck with him despite his immaturity and insecurities. Of course, Levi was not without his flaws too but he has always given Eren enough space to be comfortable in his own skin while being the sturdy pillar of their relationship. Levi might appear stoic and snarky but he was never lacking in concern for Eren and his friends. Eren sighed, he should really address his inferiority complex since it is depriving him of the ability to believe that Levi deemed him deserving of all the love and attention from the raven-haired man.

“We are here, sir.”

Eren was pulled out from his reverie by the driver’s gentle voice. He smiled brightly while taking out a couple of bills from his wallet and handing it to the man’s waiting hands. He thanked the man profusely as he slid out from his seat and into the pavement waiting for him.

“Thank you for the smooth ride. Drive safely.” Eren said to the driver before closing the car door after disembarking. He smoothed his palms against the fabric of his pants and after making sure that he still has his phone, wallet, and keys he strode with a purpose towards the club.

Levi slumped down in a chair at the back of the stage. They had just finished their first set of songs and is having a short break before continuing with the second set. He drank sparingly from his water bottle, his throat feeling parched and dry from singing. He glanced at his watch then sighed again. Hanji approached him, holding her own water bottle in one hand. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as he settled into a nearby chair. Levi glanced at the screen of his phone warily.

“Any luck?” Levi shook his head. Hanji lowered her head contemplatively. “He’ll come. I can feel it.”

“I do hope so. I’m nervous as it is. I did not anticipate the brat having tantrums on his own fucking birthday.” Hanji chuckled.

“Well, that’s what you get for choosing a brat.” Levi glared at her but she did not seem affected and just lightly punched his shoulder. “Just kidding. You know I love Eren but he does have his moods sometimes.” Levi let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, I know that. I just hope Armin can convince him to reconsider or all our efforts would be for naught.”

“Ohhh, you sneaky bastard! You know Armin is the most adorably, manipulative blonde on this side of the planet. Well, second to Erwin maybe, but Armin knows Eren and what makes him tick. I’m sure he’ll find a way to bring Eren by hook or by crook.” Hanji stood up and picked up her guitar. “You should be getting ready. We’ll be starting our second set soon.”

“Yeah, after you.” Levi put down his water bottle and adjusted his coat before following Hanji towards the stage.

Eren eyed the peculiar decoration of Scout’s Tavern for that night. Balloons colored like green marbles hung along with the ceiling and the club's usually bland interior was swathed with sheer white curtains and blue and green balloons intertwined with each other. There was a lean crowd that night and Eren saw more than one familiar face among the crowds. He saw Sasha and Connie hamming it up with Reiner and Bertholdt in one table. Annie, Historia, and Ymir were in a separate table along with Jean and Marco. Furrowing his brows, Eren did not notice Armin coming up towards him until he grabbed Eren’s hands.

“Eren, it’s about time. Happy birthday!” Eren let Armin give him a bear hug as he continued to survey the surroundings. There were more familiar faces. Professor Erwin sat in another table with Moblit, Hanji’s husband, and Nanaba, Mike’s wife. The confusion worsened when Eren spotted Levi’s friends in another table; Eid, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra are talking among themselves animatedly. Eren snapped his head towards Armin who just smiled sheepishly.

“Armin, I thought…” Armin held out his palm towards Eren to stop him from talking.

“Shhh…sorry for that. You know, you should trust Levi more.” Eren lowered his head in shame but felt immense relief that things weren't as bad as he imagined. When he lifted his gaze, he saw Mikasa talking to their mother Carla. Beside her was Grisha and Levi’s mother, Kuchel who were both eyeing him intently. Eren looked at Armin who was still holding his hand.

“Why is everybody here, Armin? What’s going on?” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Of course everybody is here! It’s your birthday remember? Levi invited everyone, even our friends from college. And you almost missed it just because of a tantrum.” Armin clicked his tongue and Eren pouted sadly.

“I’m sorry, Armin. Levi has been acting a bit too secretive lately and I was having my suspicions. Turned out he was just planning to celebrate my birthday in a big way. I feel so guilty.” Armin tugged him closer to the table as all eyes turned on him. Carla got up from his seat and gave Eren a tight hug.

“Eren! Why are you so fashionably late for your own celebration?” Eren felt Grisha give him a gentle pat on his shoulder. When Carla released him, Kuchel got up to put her arms around Eren in another warm hug.

“I’m sorry for being late, Maman, Mom, and Dad. I did not know that Levi had planned all of this for me." Eren’s voice shook a little as he felt relief flooding his whole body. All the anxiety and negative thoughts rushing out of him through tears that he quickly blinked away. He would have to make up to Levi later for having very little faith in him. Carla wagged her forefinger at Eren teasingly.

“I know you, Eren. You should really work on that stubbornness of yours, you are already nearing your 30’s and you are still having tantrums.” Eren’s cheeks flared into a nice shade of red as Grisha and Kuchel chuckled.

“Mom! I’m just 28! Two years is still a long time.” Kuchel smiled brightly at Eren, holding his hand fondly as she sat down, pulling Eren to an empty seat beside her.

“My dear, time flies when you are having fun. Are you happy with Levi? Has he been good to you?”Eren sat beside Kuchel as Armin remained standing beside him.

“Very happy, Maman. So much.” Eren choked back a sob as he was filled with emotion. Then he noticed that Armin was still standing. “Why don’t you sit down, Armin?”

“You’re in my seat.” Mikasa tilted her head towards the stage as Levi and his bandmates emerged from backstage.

“Your seat is there, Eren. Near the stage. A special seat for the birthday boy.” Eren blushed as he glanced towards the stage and met Levi’s eyes. Levi let out a small smile before grabbing the microphone. Hanji and Mike are eyeing each other knowingly, smiling as they took their places with their instruments. Then Levi’s smooth voice filled the room.

“Good evening to all our friends and family. I would like to acknowledge the presence of our beloved birthday boy, Eren Jaeger.”A thunderous round of applause ensued along with some cheers as Eren stood up in wobbly knees to acknowledge the crowd. The spotlight turned to him and he felt embarrassed with all the attention. “May we request the celebrant to proceed to his special place near the stage?” Eren felt Armin pushing him gently towards the stage but his knees felt like jelly, everything is happening so fast that it was overwhelming. Armin grabbed his arm and firmly led him towards his seat as Eren almost stumbled when he tried to walk.

“Gather yourself together, Eren. The surprise is just beginning.”Armin whispered to Eren as he escorted him towards his special table by the stage. Eren nodded weakly, feeling his heart beating loudly against his chest. It was a good thing that he managed to reach his chair before his knees finally gave way and he awkwardly slumped in his seat which earned a few chuckles from the audience. As Armin returned to his seat, the band started playing the opening strings to a song. Then Eren heard Levi’s voice again as he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend’s silver-blue eyes, his own emerald green orbs glistening with unshed tears.

“Tonight is a special birthday for Eren as he will be spending this with his friends and family. I really appreciate all of your efforts to be here tonight. The song that we will be playing is Kyojin and Scout Tavern’s birthday gift for Eren. Hope you enjoy this, brat.” Levi stepped back to give instructions to his bandmates, all of them nodding knowingly to each other. Then, the familiar opening strains to an old love song floated into the air. Levi fixed his gaze into Eren’s eyes, singing every letter as fervently as if he was actually speaking to Eren in the privacy of their bedroom.

_Take me as I am  
Put your hand in mine now and forever  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now  
Deep inside I always knew_

Eren choked back another sob as he felt those words burn into his soul. It was not an original song by Kyojin but the lyrics resonated with words that expressed what Levi would have said if he were actually standing before Eren alone. The whole world seemed to fade away.

_It was you, you and me  
Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny  
It was you and you for me  
Every road leads to your door_

_Every step I take forevermore_

Levi felt every word slip out of his mouth naturally, the lyrics perfectly matching the words that he has been carefully arranging in his head for the past few weeks. He was never good at expressing his emotions through words that he usually writes letters or relied on song lyrics to get his message across. When he came across this old song by the band Chicago, he found the perfect expression for all of his overwhelming emotions for Eren.

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
Cause I can't go on  
No, I can't go on  
I can't go on  
If I'm on my own_

Levi has always been the loner type. Sure, he had his own circle of friends but he preferred the tranquillity that solitude brings. But being with Eren gave him a preview of what he really wanted in life. They have their silent moments as they both go about their separate work and the comfortable banter that breaks the monotony of everyday routine. But there were also those heart-to-heart talks that Levi did not know he craved being so used to loneliness and being alone. In a way, Eren breathed life into his mundane existence and the brat’s unpredictable moods just added to the spontaneity of their relationship. 

_Take me as I am  
Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever  
Cause I am just a man who never understood  
I never had a thing to prove  
Till there was you  
You and me  
Then it all came clear so suddenly  
How close to you that I want to be_

Eren watched as Levi poured out his soul into every word, the lyrics bringing into life every emotion that is now visible in those steel-blue eyes. Each word is like a caress, a lingering heat, and a delicious sensuality enveloping his entire being. Levi couldn’t have picked a better song for his birthday. Eren took a mental note to include this song in his playlist.

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
Cause I can't go on  
No, I can't go on  
I can't go on  
If I'm on my own_

_Do you believe a love could run so stong?  
Do you believe a love could pass you by?  
There was no special one for me  
I was the lonely one, you see  
But then my heart lost all control  
Now you're all that I know_

As the instrumental part of the song, Levi handed the microphone to Hanji as he slowly descended the stage towards Eren. His back-up singers; Farlan and Isabel went into center stage and picked up the singing when the instrumental ended. Eren stood as Levi went nearer, his steps steady but his eyes betraying his nervousness. Eren stood up to meet his lover halfway through the floor. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist as Eren placed both his hands on Levi’s shoulders. Following a rhythm of their own, the two softly swayed to the gentle strains of the song, oblivious to everyone else around them as the room fell into a hushed murmur.

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
Cause I can't go on  
No, I can't go on  
I can't go on  
If I'm on my own_

_We’ll never be alone._

The song ended and there was anticipation humming in the air. Eren finally opened his eyes which he did not remember closing and was met with Levi’s gentle gaze. Then Levi slowly released Eren’s waist and stepped back. Confused, Eren let both his hands gently fall down to his sides, eyeing Levi who suddenly looked away from his gaze. And then Levi went down on his knees and the audience erupted in cheers. Eren put a hand over his mouth as his emerald green orbs widened in surprise. Levi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. When he opened it, Eren gasped at the sight that greeted him. A silver band with the symbol of infinity intricately inlaid with blue and green gems nestled into each loop beamed at him against the dark velvet bed. But the softness of velvet paled in comparison to the smooth voice that reached Eren’s ears.

“Eren Jaeger, are you willing to let me love you for the rest of our lives?” Levi said in a clear voice that did not give any hint of hesitation. Eren choked a sob that threatened to come out of his mouth as he looked at Levi, down on one knee as he held that exquisite ring for Eren’s eyes. Unable to speak, Eren nodded his head several times.

“Say it, Eren!” Armin shouted from his seat as some of their friends also joined in.

"Come on, Jaeger, we know you can do better than that," Jean added as Marco elbowed him secretly and Jean held his side wincing.

Eren took a deep breath before speaking, his voice finally finding its way out of his lips.

“Yes, Levi. I will love you for the rest of our lives.” Levi’s right hand found the back of Eren’s head and pulled him down for a kiss as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause with some cheers and energetic hoots. When the kiss ended, Levi took the ring out of the box and Eren held out his left hand so that Levi can slip the ring into his finger. The ring looked perfect in Eren’s tanned fingers and Levi gently kissed Eren’s knuckles, brushing his lips against the ring that symbolizes their promise of commitment to each other.

“Happy birthday, brat. I love you.” Levi said as tears glistened in his steel-blue orbs. Eren looked intently at him, realizing the meaning behind the club’s peculiar arrangement that night, with the blue and green balloons intertwined with each other across the room.

“Thank you, grumpy old man. I love you too.” And with that, their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the song's title is "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner. It was very popular during the '90s and belongs to the slow rock genre. Since then, many artists had their cover versions of this song.


End file.
